La fiesta
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Serafall creía que la fiesta de sus padres iba a ser completamente aburrida, sin embargo, jamás creyó que esa noche se transformaría en una de las mejores de su vida.


El olor a sexo y licor inundaba la habitación, los chillidos de la cama era lo único que se podía oir, ademas de sus fuertes gemidos, la fuerza que usaba al entrar y salir de ella era simplemente perfecto.

\- Oh! Si! Más rápido! - no tuvo que pedirlo por segunda vez, su acompañante cumplió con su pedido y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas provocando gritos de éxtasis y gemidos más eroticos que encendían su lujuria, que creyó ya apagada después de tanto tiempo.

El placer que sentía era exquisito y casi irreal, jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso y magnífico en su vida, su interior se aferraba a su enorme pene, algo que compementaba su raza dominante y temida, evitando que salga totalmente de ella.

Si hubiera sabido que la aburrida fiesta de sus padres iba acabar de esta forma, en su antiguo cuarto, abierta de piernas, recibiendo con total felicidad el enorme palo de carne que entraba y salía de ella, con una velocidad que la volvía loca, hubiera aceptado sin rechinar a la invitación de su madre.

Agradecía a todos los dioses de cada panteón, en especial a los que representaban la lujuria, por la fantástica noche que estaba pasando a manos de cierto dragón oscuro.

Crom Cruach.

El dragón del círculo de la media luna.

Al principio le parecía extrañó verlo en una fiesta de demonios, al menos que se tratará de un tema que lleve como central a los dragones, la curiosidad la llevó a hablar con su madre sobre su invitación.

Contando todo lo que sabía, lo cual era suficiente para entender el porque de su presencia, al parecer los dragones querían expandir los campos de cosecha de la manzana dorada.

Y él fue enviado a negociar por parte del ex-rey dragón, Tannin, sellando el trató un tiempo antes de que iniciará la reunión en el castillo Sitri. Su padre, actual líder del clan, le ofreció quedarse para la fiesta y así poder celebrar juntos el acuerdo entre ellos.

Aceptando la invitación,cosa que ella agradecería más tarde esa misma noche, decidió permanecer en el castillo hasta que la fiesta terminará, ignorando su propio aburrimiento, pero con tal de ayudar a su raza lo soportaría, su visión se vio invadida por un pequeña figura que lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón con ojos curiosos.

Cabello negro, iris color violeta claro, labios pintados de un suave rojo sangre, con un bello vestido azul oscuro que se acentuaba a su figura resaltando sus proporciones atrayantes y seductoras.

Tal vez... la fiesta no iba a ser tan aburrida como pensaba.

Disculpándose, con el grupo de caballeros con los que conversaba, se acercó a la mujer sin perder de vista en su figura en el transcurso del camino.

\- Buenas noches, Serafall Leviathan-sama luce muy hermosa está noche - un saludo cordial, seguido de una pequeña reverencia, fue la forma en la que se presentó el dragón oscuro.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar sus palabras, lo que siguió después fue una charla llena de risas y coqueteos por parte de ambos lados, siendos ayudados por el licor que solo hizo que su lujuria se prendiera poco a poco.

\- ¿Me acompañaría a tomar aire fresco?

Las sutiles palabras de Serafall fueron más que entendidas por partes del dragón oscuro, que con un simple asentimiento siguió a la niña por los pasillos del castillo deleitándosecon un mecer de su caderas.

Ya alejados de la gente, sin nadie a su alrededor, era claro lo que ellos querían y sin perder más tiempo ingresaron en la habitación más cercana comenzando con la que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Lo que había empezado con igualdad, con ninguno dominando al otro, ahora era un feliz recuerdo de lo que se podía apreciar en estos momentos.

La posición en la que su cuerpo se encontraba no era muy cómoda que digamos, pero el placer era mucho como para pedirle que se detenga.

Sus caderas se encontraban levantadas dándole acceso completó a su parte trasera, su vagina era estirada por la dura carne que no dejaba de llenarla hasta el tope.

Gruñendo comenzó a moverse más rápido y duro dentro de ella, provocando gemidos y sonidos eróticos por parte de la chica mágica.

Una vez más, en esta noche, dejó que su esencia la llenará hasta su máxima capacidad.

Dejando su cuerpo caer sobre la chica, con su barbilla sobre su hombro, sonrió al oírla respirar pesadamente.

\- Aún no terminamos... - susurró mordiendo su lóbulo.

Sin duda era la mejor fiesta a la que había ido en toda su larga vida.

FIN.


End file.
